


Snore

by Supersonicat



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersonicat/pseuds/Supersonicat
Summary: “You’re snoring”“Am I?”“You are”“I do not snore”“You do”





	Snore

**Author's Note:**

> A short one that came to my mind today. Hope you guys like it!

 

It was an annoying noise. It was not loud, but in the silence of the bedroom, it seemed to echo all over the walls. It was synchronized, the time interval for each higher pitched sound was two seconds. Yes, exactly that. Freddie knew it. He was timing it. And even because the sound was going directly to his ear. He could not just ignore it. It was really bothering him.

 _“Darling”_ \- he said without turning to the direction of that sound. In fact, he did not even move; his eyes were still closed, his back pressed against the other man's chest and his arm still over the strong arm that hugged him from behind.

Nothing. The sound kept echoing.

 _“Darling”_ – he tried again, this time a little louder. Nothing again. Another sound – _“Jim!”_

 _“Hm?”_ – he heard; the noise suddenly stopped.

 _“You’re snoring”_ \- he attested without any delay.

_“Am I?”_

_“You are”_

_“I do not snore”_

_“You do”_

Silence. Jim inhaled deep and exhaled slowly, and Freddie could feel his fresh breath on the back of his neck.

 _“I think it’s the position”_ \- Jim spoke and Freddie could not help but laugh lightly. Everyone who snored gave that excuse, didn’t they?

 _“Let’s change it then…”_ \- Freddie said, finally moving and turning to Jim who also turned around, giving him his back. Now it was Freddie who hugged him from behind.

Jim went back to sleep almost immediately. Freddie took a little longer.

There was no sound anymore.

Well, maybe it was really a position problem.

 

.

 

 _“You’re snoring again” –_ Jim heard and opened his eyes, meeting Freddie’s gaze.

 _“Sorry, I think I drank too much” –_ he replied. In fact, he did. They were in Ibiza for Freddie’s birthday. Maybe they had been drinking too many cocktails – _“I only snore when I drink”_

 _“Ah, do you?” –_ Freddie managed to laugh. He was a bit drunk too – _“You mean that drinks make you snore?”_

_“Exactly”_

_“You are hilarious” –_ Freddie laughed even more – _“When I drink I do not snore”_

_“No, but you snore after a concert”_

Freddie's eyes widened. Even in the dark, Jim could see their sweet brown color.

_“No, I do not”_

_"You do, love”_ \-  It was Jim's turn to laugh – _“And you snore in the rhythm of Queen's songs. There was one night that I was sure you snored another one bites the dust”_

Jim could not see much beyond his husband's eyes in that darkness. But he was sure Freddie should be as red as a ripe tomato.

_"I do not snore!”_

_._

_“What are you doing_?” – Jim asked as he realized that Freddie had pushed his knee into his back.

 _“Snoring!” -_ Freddie looked annoyed. Jim knew he was not in his best mood for the past few days. But did he have to push him like that?

 _“Ok”_ – Jim got up from the bed, and picked up his pillows, a little irritated – _“If it’s that bad I’ll go into the guest room”_

And off he went, leaving Freddie to sleep.

_._

_“Good night, my love”_ – Jim said leaning over and placing a kiss on Freddie's forehead.

Before he could turn toward the door, Freddie caught his hand between his thin fingers.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To the pink room” -_ It had been some time since Jim had moved permanently to the guest room, they had agreed that Freddie needed good nights of sleep; without any disturb. His health was not well.

_“ This is your room”_

_“Freddie…” –_ Jim started, concerned _– “I don’t want to wake you up. I’ll snore…”_

 _“It doesn’t matter” -_ Freddie spoke out and Jim had no choice but to lay down with him that night. He hugged tightly the fragile body of his husband, who grabbed his pajamas with all the rest of strength he could get at that moment. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms – _“Do you love me?”_

_“I love you”_

_“With the same intensity that you snore?”_ – Freddie managed to joke. Jim laughed.

_“Much, much more than that”_

_“You must love me a lot, then”_ \- Freddie laughed slowly – _“And I do love you that much too”_

 And that night, they both snored. _A lot_.

_._

 

 


End file.
